Because the Night
by Cally9
Summary: Draco gives Harry a dinner serenade. Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.

It was time for dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and noise in the Great Hall was at normal level for dinner. Inside the hall was brightly lit, but outside the sky was over cast and completely dark, Draco's perfect opportunity. He looked up at the head table, specifically the Head Master. Draco gave a slight nod and Dumbledore winked at him. Suddenly the Great Hall was plunged into darkness as all the floating candles extinguished at once. Immediately there was an up roar.

"Please remain calm and do not move lest you hurt each other," said Dumbledore and immediately all was silent. He knew what Draco's plan was and he encouraged it, maybe if the plan worked it would dissolve some of the inter-house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Dumbledore muttered a spell and immediately all his student's wands were rendered useless, it would not do if one of them muttered "lumos."

Harry looked around, trying to see something, but it was completely dark, the darkness shut him off in his own little world. When the music started to fill the hall he looked around in confusion though he knew it was useless. Suddenly a voice started singing in his ear and he froze, that voice was so familiar, yet so strange and beautiful.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am_

_Hold me close, and try and understand_

_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_

_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Harry could feel the body heat of the person singing to him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see them. The person's warm breath in his ear shot a shiver down his spine and he leaned closer the person. The words "the fire I breathe" reminded Harry of a specific Slytherin, and for some strange reason he found himself hoping that it was Draco singing to him.

_Come on now, try and understand_

_The way I feel under your command_

_Take my hand, as the sun descends_

_They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

Harry was falling in love with whoever was singing to him and leaned farther into them and smiled when he felt warm protective arms encircle him. He felt safe in those arms, like Voldemort didn't exist, like he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, he was just Harry Potter being held by someone that truly loved him. He closed his eyes as the rest of the song was sang. He loved the feel of the chest his head was resting on vibrating with each word, it was a male singing to him, that Harry knew, but he didn't care, he wouldn't care if the person was downright disgusting, though he hoped and wished that it was Draco, because he was in love.

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_Have I a doubt, baby, when I'm alone_

_Love is a ring a telephone_

_Love is an angel, disguised as lust_

_Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

_Come on now, try and understand_

_The way I feel under your command_

_Take my hand, as the sun descends_

_They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

__

__

_With love we sleep,__with__ doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns_

_Without you, oh I cannot live,_

_forgive__ the yearning burning_

_I believe it's time to heal to feel,_

_so__ take me now, take me now, take me now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

The song ended and Harry felt the arms around him start to let him go, but he would have none of that. He grabbed the persons wrist and pulled him back, the person landed gracefully in his lap. Harry instinctively kissed the person in his lap and was glad when the person responded. The kiss was heating up when suddenly the lights came back on and all of the Great Hall saw Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy in his lap. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco in his arms, who looked uncertain, and Harry grinned widely before kissing Draco again.


End file.
